As if
by Nevermind555
Summary: Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas Arthur qui l'aura rêvé... OS. Arthur/Joker / OC.


**As if...**

Je m'installe sur une chaise bancale, à côté de lui, devant cette coiffeuse de loge achetée au rabais, comme la plupart du mobilier ici, dans cette pièce miteuse, aux casiers crasseux à la limite de la rouille, grinçant lorsqu'on en manipule les portes.

Je triture quelques pinceaux et autres poudriers, le fixant dans les yeux.

Il me regarde faire, perplexe.

"_So you are Arthur Fleck, aren't you _?" sur une note formaliste.

La bouche s'entrouvre.

"T'as des yeux fabuleux, Arthur." forçant sur l'intime.

Un petit rire presque gêné secoue ses épaules.

"On te l'a jamais dit ?"

"N... non." n'osant pas croire ce que ses oreilles entendent pourtant distinctement.

Le rire reprend, nerveux. Il fait rapidement le tour des possibilités ; soit ses crétins de collègues lui jouent une farce monstrueuse, soit la vie lui jouait un tour à sa façon.

"Je... ne vous ai encore jamais vue ici..." fixant le miroir pour retirer ce qu'il reste de maquillage sur son visage.

"Normal. Je suis nouvelle."

"Oh ?... Et quel poste vous a attribué Hoyt ?"

"Gestion du personnel."

"Voyez-vous cela..." ricanant. "Il n'en cessera jamais de m'étonner."

"Je te rassure : c'est purement alimentaire."

"Comme la plupart ici."

"Ton cas ?"

Petit sourire sur un haussement d'épaules. "J'aime faire rire. Malheureusement mon humour est souvent mal compris." se tournant enfin vers moi, ouvert à la conversation.

Je glisse un doigt le long de l'os de sa mâchoire, terminant par un revers doux. "_Cuttie_."

Il cherche un indice du regard, suspicieux.

"Pas très à l'aise, uh ?"

"Disons que... j'ai rarement droit à... de telles _approches_. Alors je cherche... la faille."

"Un indice ? J'aime ce qui sort de la masse et de l'ordinaire. Et toi, Arthur... on peut dire que tu es totalement hors jeu."

Nouveau petit rire embarrassé, sans cesser de me fixer de ses yeux vertigineux, venant s'en pincer la lèvre, corps se levant littéralement face à l'avalanche de compliments.

"Qu'est-ce que... _tu_ veux ?..." osant le tutoiement à son tour.

"J'sais pas... une idée ?..." remontant le long de son avant-bras.

"Tu... donnes des indices assez clairs mais..." petit rire fou. "... je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi... moi ?..."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" poursuivant mes caresses qui granulent follement sa peau. "Ça te dirait un verre chez Harry's ?"

"Je... j'ai une mère malade dont je dois m'occuper mais... une autre fois pourquoi pas..." laissant son regard me parcourir sans pour autant me déshabiller.

"OK." me relevant. "Oh..." me penchant sur son oreille. "Méfie-toi de Randall. Je ne le sens pas, ce mec." avant de quitter la pièce.

Il bascule la tête en arrière sur un petit rire épris. Oh bordel !... Il était vraiment temps que l'amour frappe à sa porte !...

* * *

Dès lors, Arthur a le cœur qui pompe à 210 ! Ce petit sourire qui flotte sur son visage et dont il ne parvient guère à se départir.

Et le bol du siècle : il a de fortes chances de pouvoir me voir tous les jours !... Cette perspective l'embaume d'un bonheur longuement attendu.

Même sa mère, de laquelle il est extrêmement proche, note le changement. "_What happened, Happy ?..._"

Il secoue la tête, sourire toujours présent. "_Nothing, mother. I just had a good day_, _for once_." découpant sa viande.

* * *

Notre petit jeu est de nous retrouver lorsque la salle est désertée et qu'il se démaquille.

Je me glisse derrière lui, penchée, menton sur son épaule, l'observant par le biais du miroir.

"Tu me dois un verre, Fleck."

Son sourire s'affine.

Je dessine de l'index le tracé de ses lèvres peintes de rouge.

"Tu penses encore longtemps pouvoir dealer avec _lui _?..." décidée à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Il fronce, sens en alerte.

"De... quoi ?..." pas certain de saisir où je souhaite en venir.

"_Il_ gronde si fort au fond de toi que je peux le sentir dès que tu franchis cette porte." descendant la main pour me saisir de son ventre qu'il rentre instinctivement. "Tu sais, Arthur, j'en ai connu des êtres comme toi... ce qu'ils cachent finit toujours par gagner. Un jour ou l'autre. Il suffit d'une pichenette. Une seule, petite _pichenette_."

Arthur vient de trembler de tous ses membres, tétanisé par ma clairvoyance.

"Qui... es-tu ?..." me dardant d'un regard plissé.

"Quelqu'un qui connaît la vie mieux que personne."

Arthur laisse passer un soupir vibrant. Se lever ? Fuir ?... Rester et écouter ?... Parce que cette fille, elle est une putain de voix de la raison !...

"Ta prétendue maladie mentale..." laissant mon nez et ma bouche se perdre dans les ondulations de sa chevelure. "... Seigneur, Arthur... ce rire dont tu es incapable de te défaire et qui défie le monde. Quelle merveille." soupiré.

Il hésite à monter une main pour caresser ma tête, me fixant toujours par le biais du miroir éclairé.

"Parce que si tu ne me trouves pas... _lui _saura me trouver à coup sûr."

La tête lui tourne sur un vertige malsain. _Il_ est là et _il _grogne de délice, l'enfoiré !...

"Je... me soigne... tu sais..."

J'en souris. "Brave Arthur." me relevant. "Bon. On va se le prendre, ce verre ?"

* * *

Je lui fais face, dans ce diner.

Il demeure perplexe quant à notre échange précédent.

"Détends-toi, Arthur." posant la main délicatement sur la sienne.

Il clôt les paupières, papillonnant un bref instant.

"Je ne suis pas une ennemie. Loin de là."

"C'est..." petit rire qui le secoue. "... déstabilisant. Je ne sais pas si..."

"Shhh. Arthur. Shhh." apposant un index sur ses lèvres.

Il me fixe. "Alors... tous ces remèdes dont... je me gave ?..."

"Hmm mmm. _Rien _au monde ne l'empêchera."

"Et toi, tu... n'as pas peur ?"

"_Nope_." souriante. "Je n'attends que ça. Te voir briller comme jamais, Arthur."

* * *

Il affiche ce petit sourire fin, entrecoupé d'un rire hoqueté, alors qu'il se mire dans le miroir minable de sa salle de bains, torse nu. Il le sait. Il va _dégringoler_. Parce que tout ça, c'est trop.

Je n'ai fait que lui prédire l'inévitable. Et il aura beau s'accrocher comme un malade à ses remèdes, en doubler les doses, au fond de lui il y a ce monstre de réalisme, cet être qui se moque des conventions et qui accueille avec un bras d'honneur les faits qu'on lui reprochera.

Il se fixe dans la glace, faisant saillir les omoplates de ce dos décharné, colonne visible sur toute sa longueur. _Il_ est là. Et _il _s'esclaffe !... "_Let it go, mate_."

Arthur vient de perdre son job. Faute en est à Randall.

La dégringolade annoncée débute.

Chaque lien qui le reliait à la vie réelle se rompt l'un après l'autre.

Dans cette rame de métro, tout bascule. Soudain. Vite.

Oh bordel !... Leur faire la peau !

_Il_ est là. Et _il_ est bel et bien aux commandes ce soir-là. Arthur lui offre une danse de bienvenue.

Le rideau final tombe sur Randall qu'Arthur trucide avec la dernière des violences !...

A présent, celui qui n'était qu'une ébauche prend les devants.

Costume rouge, chemise dépareillée, visage peinturluré, Joker s'invite dans l'ascenseur.

Puis il s'offre une danse descensionnelle vertigineuse.

La poursuite s'engage avec les forces de l'ordre.

A nouveau dans cette rame bondée de ressemblances frappantes. Le tour est vite vu.

Et Joker l'exécute dans un pas de danse final avant de jeter le masque et quitter le métro d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Celui qui tambourine à ma porte n'a plus rien en commun avec Arthur. Arthur qui tentait de lutter... Arthur qui se persuadait d'être névrosé. Non, lui, il est parfaitement assumé. A l'aise dans ce costume taillé sur mesure. Folie portée à la boutonnière.

Lorsque j'ouvre, il a le bras en appui haut sur l'ébrasement, affichant un sourire particulièrement sûr.

Il entre, claquant la porte d'un mouvement souple du pied, attrapant mon visage pour m'embrasser de rouge.

Il me plaque contre le mur, glissant une cuisse entre les mienne, langue m'invitant à un étourdissant tour de manège. Puis il m'avise avec le sourire tandis qu'il m'a peinte de rouge. "_Well, well, well_."

Il fait l'amour hors des conventions, appréciant particulièrement de mordiller l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de s'inviter pour basculer, menton haut.

Il n'a plus d'égard pour celui qu'il vient d'écraser en beauté, ramenant sur moi un visage extasié, masque à moitié entamé.

"_Nice to... meet youuuu..._" alors que je lève les jambes très haut pour en accentuer les faveurs.

Son corps est émacié, répondant à toute la folie qui se déverse dans ses veines.

Il roule sur le dos, sexe en position outrancière et je viens le prendre une bouche, cherchant son regard tandis qu'il rit à s'en briser la vocale.

Je le chevauche, mains de part et d'autre du visage à moitié maculé, bougeant du bassin comme une conquérante. Il me fixe, voix partant dans une série de rauques affirmés, mains venant se river à mon bassin, regard tâchant de se frayer un chemin à travers les mèches auburn retombées en avant.

Son corps s'arque et il rend tout ici même. La voix perche dans les graves avant de retomber en halètements brefs. Il donne encore, généreux.

Nous nous regardons un long moment et je bouge légèrement pour lui arracher la dernière salve. Pour une première, on peut dire qu'elle est réussie !...

* * *

Ça fume après l'amour. Toujours. C'est perché à la fenêtre et ça fume comme un pompier.

Le tabac, il en est imprégné.

Je lui apporte un café fumant. Il remercie, tirant sur sa cigarette. Le filtre vient rejoindre les cinq autres déjà écrasés dans le cendrier posé sur le rebord de fenêtre.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?... Mettre la ville à genoux ?"

Il sourit, presqu'enfantin, roulant de l'épaule dans une attitude de diva. "En voilà une fameuse idée."

"Maintenant que tu as les rênes du pouvoir, tu peux tout te permettre, Art..." Wooops !

Il est loin de bisquer, s'en amusant presque. "Tu sais, je l'aimais bien, Arthur. C'était un brave p'tit gars." me faisant face. "Mais Arthur... ce cher Arthur avait la désagréable habitude de... _stagner_."

"Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup Arthur. Mais pas au point de le regretter." m'approchant pour capter un baiser à pleine bouche, caressant la nicotine de la langue.

Je termine par titiller lentement ses lèvres d'une phalange de doigt, la regardant rouler sous le toucher, venant dessiner, de la pointe de la langue, la cicatrice de ce bec de lièvre rapiécé.

"Tu pourrais faire ta niche ici..." ramenant sa paume ouverte sur mon sein.

"T'es bien jolie." amusé. "J'en prends note." allant enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise. "J'ai un show à honorer."

Ouch ! Ça va saigner !...

* * *

Les Joker, quels qu'ils soient, ont toujours fait saigner Gotham. Et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, caressant un vent de chaos, soufflant sur les braises de l'anarchie.

Arthur est devenu une icône. Il a été propulsé sur le devant de la scène par un effet de masse en rébellion contre le pouvoir en place et les riches qui briquent le haut du pavé, piétinant les petites gens.

Arthur fait son show sur le capot d'un voiture de flic accidentée. Il se dessine un sourire à rallonge avec son propre sang. C'est véritablement du grand _art _!

Puis lorsqu'il en a assez, il regagne l'appartement, s'invitant dans le confort d'un foyer.

Là, il délaisse sa veste et ouvre son gilet, attrapant le journal pour s'en esclaffer, peignant ici et là dans le texte et la marge, des smileys comiques, y allant de remarques à la fois pertinentes et impertinentes, pieds chaussés montés sur la table.

Et quand il en a assez, il vient me trouver dans la cuisine, tirant lentement sur le nœud de mon tablier pour m'en défaire, m'embrassant dans cet espace clos, faisant remonter mes bras en haut, fixant ses mains aux miennes, se glissant entre mes cuisses ouvertes, me peinturlurant visage et cou, mordillant, faisant l'amour hors du lit.

Il a une nette préférence pour le canapé, s'y vautrant sur le dos, m'invitant à l'y rejoindre, soulevant ma jupette pour permettre le contact intime de nos bassins. Ses paumes flattent mes fesses pendant que je suis affairée à onduler sur lui, bouche laissant passer des sons d'un érotisme flattant ses propres sens.

Quand il en a assez d'être ainsi dominé, il bascule et nous renverse au sol, sur le tapis moelleux et prend le dessus, abaissant ma paume jusqu'à son entrejambe renflée, initiant là les caresses qu'il apprécie sur un grognement sourd, pupilles révulsées sous le masque des paupières tressaillantes.

J'ignore à quel instinct il répond, se coulant à présent entre mes jambes pour me saluer, imaginatif, alternant la lenteur avec l'avidité, bouche rivée à mon sexe comme s'il tétait, main sous ma cuisse, l'autre caressant mon ventre, y dessinant des arabesques, regard cherchant le contact visuel.

"_Arthur Fleck you sassy smug ass fucking piece of nice clown ass_."

* * *

Je glisse entre ses bras fins, les refermant sur moi, dansant du bassin. Il suit le rythme, venant enfouir son visage dans mon cou, me humant sur un petit soupir conquis.

Nous dansons sur un musical de _That's Life _du fameux Sinatra.

* * *

Il vient de rentrer et fait tomber sa veste sur le fauteuil voisin tandis que je prends place, assise, sur le canapé, le maintenant debout, joue contre ses fesses. Mes mains glissent le long de ses cuisses fuselées, remontant. Je pars à l'assaut du renflement qui ne manque pas de réagir au quart de tour, souffle vibrant à l'appui, nuque se courbant.

Sous mes doigts et mes paumes, ça se dresse à l'envi.

Il s'en pince la lèvre, geignant sous l'assaut, mains me cherchant à l'aveugle.

"_No_." me levant pour les lui placer sur la tête. "_Be nice_."

"OK." pris par le jeu, reprenant un semblant de consistance, calant son bassin sur deux jambes légèrement écart.

Je poursuis, le défaisant pour aller le chercher.

Il geint fort et se courbe en avant lorsque je l'atteins à même la peau, sexe dans un très bel état. Je caresse, lente puis vive, faisant grimper sa voix avant de la faire baisser d'intensité sur un petit rire excité au possible.

"J'aimerai voir... ton visage de clown défait de plaisir..."

"Il n'en... haaaaaaa... tient qu'à toi..."

"J'ai à faire ici." reprenant de plus belle, décidée à le faire jouir dans la minute qui suit.

Il se laisse aller, presque surpris par la violence de son propre orgasme, se déversant laiteusement, peinant à tenir la position debout.

"Tu es un régal, Arthur."

"Aurais-je droit à... pareil traitement de faveur à chacune de mes venues ?..." sourire audible, en plein bain d'endorphines.

Je me lève, allant fourrer le nez au sein des boucles couleur brocolis, cherchant sa nuque à travers la forêt vierge.

Il en frissonne, descendant les mains pour m'agripper à l'aveugle.

"_Come here_." m'appelant pour un baiser.

* * *

Je m'appuie contre l'ébrasement tandis qu'il se défait de son maquillage au moyen d'un gant savonneux.

Même sans maquillage, je retrouve peu de traits de celui qu'il était _avant_.

Il m'adresse une grimace via le miroir.

* * *

J'adore le creux de son ventre. Je suis capable de m'y attarder des lèvres et de la langue, le faisant se creuser davantage. Il est si fin que je peux distinctement compter ses côtes.

Lorsqu'il lui prend de danser au beau milieu de l'appartement, torse nu, sur une musique imaginaire, il est capable de faire rouler ses os sous la peau, notamment l'omoplate gauche, terriblement saillante.

Lorsqu'il réalise son petit numéro, vêtu de ce costume trois pièces : veste et pantalon rouges, gilet couleur or, chemise vert sapin, je suis captivée par tant de grâce et la rythmique de la chose. Il me fixe alors avec cette attitude de diva, roulant de l'épaule, rire à l'appui puis il s'allume une cigarette et la fume tranquillement à la fenêtre, jambes dansant encore d'elles-mêmes alors que le haut du corps est appuyé sur le rebord intérieur et que les volutes s'échappent de sa bouche diaboliquement dessinée.

Il possède cette marque très particulière qui fait penser à une chirurgie suite à un méchant bec-de-lièvre mais il s'agit simplement d'une marque de naissance.

* * *

Je m'installe à proximité. "Tu vas faire le maître de cérémonie aujourd'hui ?..." observant avec intérêt son profil adorable.

Il se tourne à moitié, appuyé d'une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la fenêtre, sourire me rendant la fête. "Quelques petits... _engagements _à honorer."

"Je nous fais couler un bain à ton retour ?..." allant chercher d'une main au-dessus du gilet.

Il suit le geste avec beaucoup d'intérêt, venant troubler le baiser de rouge, s'amusant de m'avoir marquée.

"Je sens que je vais écourter tout ce qui sera susceptible de traîner en longueur. Je rêve déjà de ce bain chaud avec toi..."

"_OK. See you soon, Carnival_." l'embrassant brièvement avant de lever le camp. Il me regarde m'éloigner, appréciant notamment la vue sur mon postérieur que le sous-vêtement en dentelle souligne à merveille, petit soupir le traversant de part en part.

* * *

Dehors, la cruauté s'achève dans un bain de sang tandis qu'il rentre, balançant sa veste sur le fauteuil, se déchaussant là.

"_Where are you ?..._" sur une voix chantante, débutant le petit jeu.

"_Guess..._" faisant barboter l'eau.

Il se présente dans la salle de bains, défaisant son gilet puis ouvrant sa chemise, ne quittant pas mon corps qu'il devine dans la mousse enveloppante.

Il quitte son pantalon et bondit dans la baignoire en riant, la faisant déborder, mains allant chercher mes jambes, lueur fauve dans le regard.

"T'as toujours eu des yeux fantastiques, Arthur."


End file.
